


[podfic] A Fistful Of Garaks

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is determined not to lose Julian over a little thing like dissimilar sex-drives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Fistful Of Garaks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fistful Of Garaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480193) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Beta: Tli whipped my wording into shape. Thank you, mistress!

Read by yours truly.

Word count: 2076.

Duration: 14:55 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?eu9p115hcoqzzo6)


End file.
